Save My Heart (Jean x OC)
by silenceandscreams
Summary: "I'll admit it, I'm the most evil person in the world. But only to the person I hate the most." (Highschool AU) (Rated T for Language)


**Introduction_|Change The Rules_**

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun had begun to set, the clouds starting to settle down, and slowly, minute by minute, the sky had started to become a mix between orange and bright yellow -

Yeah, it would've been a perfect day if it wasn't going to be our first day at school next week.

Well, we are going to have a 3-day sleepover, after all, it should be fun. I was excited, the sleepover was going to be wild! Specially since the fact that it's in Christa's house while her parents are out for a long business trip. And of course we invited the guys, too. It's not fun without the whole gang.

I walked happily down the street with 4 bags in my 2 hands. The idiots made me go get food, not that I mind, but still. I mean, can't someone else get it? Well, not that I can do about it anymore. I sighed as I continued walking down the street, my thoughts keeping me company.

After what seemed like 30 minutes, I finally reached the house. I barged in. "Oy! I'm coming in!" I didn't bother to knock, after all, they did give me a house key.  
I immediately walked up to Christa's room (getting lost on the way. You can't blame me, their house was fucking huge), and found all of them just getting settled down, placing their bags where they're supposed to be, and arranging the mattresses.

"Heh, I'm lucky I went to the store, huh? Or else I'll be helping with that."

They simply laughed back at my remark -

"No excuse for you to not help, Aria."

- except for Jean, of course. The guy always had something to say. Don't even get me started on this one. He's an asshole who wants to ruin pretty much everything for everyone, except for his beloved Mikasa, that is.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I got you food, bastard, the only way to pay me back is by letting me sit here and chill my ass off."

* * *

"So, truth or dare, huh?" I grinned as I opened the cola bottle.

"Yeah, should be fun, right?" Christa asked.

"We could use a little change with the game, though." Ymir said with a voice hinting mischief.

"Trouble like always, Ymir." I replied, and winked at her. "But how do you plan on changing the rules?" I smirked.

And this is when, ladies and gentlemen, the fun starts.

The rest of them were just staring at the three of us, knowing that we had some kind of thing being planned just now.

"Eh, let's see.. if you choose truth or dare, you can't reject the dare or the question any longer, or else there will be a punishment."

"Too boring!"

"Sh, Aria! I'm not done talking yet. The punishment will be.. a kiss anywhere for 20 seconds. Basically, if you reject the dare or the question, you're out of the game and you wait until someone else rejects as well, and the both of you get punished, and kiss for 20 seconds."

"Seems like a good plan to me!" Of course, we high-fived like the smartasses we were. "I think everybody should be fine with that." We looked around and all of them gave their hesitant nods.

"I know I'm going to regret this." Bertholdt sighed.

"Oy, oy! Let's be a little more energetic here! Won't be fun without a little risk."

"Whatever, let's just get this party started!" Connie cheered. I grinned at the boy beside me, he's always been up for everything he knows will turn out into a dangerous fun by the end. Sasha, then, followed his lead by shouting, "Woohoo!"

Soon enough, we had formed a semi-circle and the bottle started spinning.

"Jean's our first victim?" I asked.

"Obviously, you idiot." The dick still has a comeback for everything.

"Stop being such a dick, seriously."

"Oy, oy! Let's just, settle this, alright?" Mikasa butted in. Of course, she was the only one who can calm down the asshole after all. "Well, Jean, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said with pride.

"That's what I wanted to hear," I smirked, "well, I think, since I bought the food and all of you DID make me run other errands, I should have the honor of giving you a dare." I smiled, and at an instant, his cocky grin turned into a frown.

"I dare you to.. let's see.." I thought up for a few seconds, and a wide, evil smile instantly appeared on my face. "I dare you to kiss Eren!"

"Hey, what the hell Aria?! Why are you making me involved with your fights with Jean!"

"Calm down now, pretty boy, we all know you have the hots for Jean." I joked, and I saw Mikasa glare at me, but only for a second. I waited for a while, and heard no more rants from Eren, since he knew what Mikasa would do if he did.

I turned back, then, at the dumbass. "So, Jean, where'd that cocky smile go? You know.. if you don't do the dare, some people," I coughed, "would think you're being weak." Nothing better than hitting his spot, the thing he had been protecting for so long; his ego. Obviously he didn't want anyone to think he was being weak, most especially his beloved.

"So, you going to kiss him or what?" I paused as a thought came up to my mind, and so my grin grew much wider. "Oh, and by the way, for 10 seconds. Anywhere you want, lips, cheeks, or forehead. Or maybe.. even other spots. I don't care, it has to last 10 seconds though."

Everybody stared at Jean in anticipation, but Ymir was looking at me, holding in her laughter, while Christa gave me the 'what-the-fuck-do-you-think-you're-doing' stare.

Silence surrounded us. Everybody was waiting for Jean's next act. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "I'm backing out." He raised his hands. "You happy now?"

"Hmm.. well, that should be good enough anyway." I shrugged. I expected him to take the dare, but seems like not everything go as planned, right? But, of course, I still have one left comeback.

"Hopefully, Mikasa will be the next victim, huh?" I smirked at him, instantly a blush crept up on his face.

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"Says the person who just rejected a dare." And so, he clicked his tongue at me. "So, I guess Jean can stay somewhere, right? Since he's not in the game anymore, he can't be in the circle."

"Yeah, Jean, you can sit on my bed." Jean simply nodded at Christa, who was like always being kind, and followed her order. Dammit! And I was supposed to tell them to make Jean stay inside the walk-in closet without lights on, too.

"Let's keep this game going, then!" Sasha shouted interrupting my thoughts, and Connie cheered her on.

"Alright then. Reiner, spin the bottle." Ymir ordered, and so it started once again. I crossed my fingers, hoping it would be Mikasa. I've read once, that if you think about it enough times it would come true. Yeah, it was a dumb bet. But if it wasn't her, I'm sure I'll come up with something to make Jean pissed off.

But then, luck seemed to be in my hands today. The bottle was slowly stopping, nearing Mikasa inch-by-inch, and finally, it reached her. It took me everything to control my squealing.

"Mikasa! Truth, or dare?"

"Truth.." She said with that soft voice of hers, yet with a hint of determination.

"Let me ask her." I requested, and received hesitant nods from everyone. They really don't have any clue why I want to do this, do they?

"Well, Mikasa.. how do you feel about Eren?" I paused, looking at Jean's horrified face. "Don't just say you love him, as a brother or anything, you have to elaborate. After all, you chose truth." I shrugged with a smirk. I saw her blush faintly, as she tried to open her mouth to speak. But there was nothing coming out.

"You can back out if you want. You'd only have to kiss Jean." I smiled. "So you won't have to answer the truth." At that moment, everyone in the room seem to get what I was doing. Not exactly, but they knew someway.

"W-well.." Mikasa stuttered, and closed her eyes tightly. "I.. I'm going.. I.." I knew it, this was the answer I was waiting for.

"C'mon, spit it out."

"I.. well.. fine! I'm going to kiss Jean!" She stood up from her seat, and stomped, going closer to Jean, and pulled him in for, surprisingly, a kiss on the lips, and she pulled away.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted, squealing from the insides. "Breaking the rules, it's supposed to be 20 seconds!" At this point Jean was blushing madly, staring at me, not knowing whether to thank me or punch me.

"Fine." Mikasa sighed and put her lips against Jean's cheeks.

"Wait, you already picked the place. On the lips, right?" My grin grew wider. "20 seconds on the lips."

I'm telling you, if stares can make you melt, I would've been a puddle just by now.

Mikasa, having no choice left, kissed Jean on the lips. I counted up to 20 seconds, and when it was finished, I could see Jean.. well, let's just say.. he was a little excited. I almost bursted out laughing, but decided that I should let someone know what's happening first.

I poked Connie, since he was beside me, and whispered. "Look at Jean's pants."

Connie gave me a confused look, looking only at Jean staring him up and down, and suddenly started laughing hysterically, pointing at Jean's face, looking at him unbelievably and then looking back at me.

"I know." I patted his shoulder as I tried to hold in my giggles. Everyone stared at us like we were crazy.

"What? What's so funny about Jean?" Sasha asked.

"C'mon, now, you've embarrassed him enough." said Reiner.

Well, isn't this fun? No, not yet, I'm just starting.

"Anyway, you guys can continue the game. I would like to talk with Jean." I looked at him, putting my serious face on. "C'mon." I stood up from my seat and walked out, their gazes following me, knowing that I still had something left in store. Ymir simply gave me a thumbs-up, Christa still glaring at me, Connie still laughing, and the others had that 'what-the-fuck-is-about-to-happen' look on their faces.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Jean walking after me, frustrated, happy and confused all on his face. I, then, led him to the staircase. After all, it was the only place I knew where to get to in this huge-ass house.

I rested my arms on the wooden handle, looking down and seeing how high we were from the first floor.

"So," Jean broke the ice, "what do you want?"

I turned around. "Please, I don't want anything. I just.. want to point out something."

"What's that? Let's get it over with."

"You seem happy, don't you? And frankly," I looked down at his crotch, furrowed eyebrows and all, then looked back at him, "you seem to be too excited."

"Eh?! What the hell is your problem?! Is that all you wanted to tell me?! Is that why you were laug-"

"Slow down, idiot. I was just pointing that out. Anyway, you're happy, aren't you? Mikasa, your long-time crush, finally kissed you." I paused, walking closer to him, pointing at his chest. "You're glad, I can see. I can even feel your heart beating up till now. But, do you even realize what just happened?"

Jean simply gave me a confused look, grabbing my hand and throwing it back at me.

"Mikasa, the girl you love, has feelings for Eren. I know you've been denying it, but now, isn't it obvious? She even used you, kissing you so she can deny her feelings. Because she doesn't want to admit it. She loves him dearly, to the point that she'll never notice anyone else."

"Where are you going with this?"

"All I'm saying is, don't keep your hopes up high, Jean. She doesn't, and she never has looked at you. I'm sorry for saying the truth, but honestly? I'm not sorry at all." And with that, I walked away, leaving him staring at the ground, his eyes beginning to tear, and his hands clutching his chest. The idiot, he did expect something after all, holding on to that hope of his that was never certain in the first place.

I'll admit it, I'm the most evil person in the world. But only to the person I hate the most.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Honestly, I don't know where I'm going with this, I'm just experimenting around since I haven't written for a while now. Anyway, I might post the 2nd chapter if I have enough feedbacks from you guys, so please leave a review, follow/favorite my story! It would really, really mean so much to me. Also, criticism is _always _welcome!

I hope you guys enjoyed this.

And anyway, I've had too much of SnK high school AUs not to write this one down. And I'm also obsessed with Jean, so yeah.

xx Sara


End file.
